University System of Demiria
Category: Universities Demiria boasts two Government-run, public Universities open to all academically qualified citizens. The Universities are under the authority of the Notary of Education through the Royal Education Council, though each University is supervised by an Auditor. The University of Demiria is located in Aliahan City, whereas North Demiria State University is located in Crusader City. Crusader City is an experimental program initiated by Prince Riva, to create a self-contained “University town" geared specifically toward University students and their interests, needs, and entertainment. Academics Upon completion of a specified program in any of the various Courses of Study offered, the University will award a student a Degree. Degrees awarded are: Proficient (two year), Expert (four year), Master (six year), and Grandmaster (seven year with dissertation and private tutoring). Courses are taught by Professors, who are typically Grandmasters themselves. Several University Degrees authorize their recipients to practice in various Government-regulated fields such as law or medicine. Others are simply acknowledgments that a student has achieved the specified level of understanding and skill in his Course of Study. Degrees are awarded by the Notary of Education in the name of the Prince, and enjoy Royal recognition. Each Proficient and Expert student engages in a program of general education in language, arts, sciences, mathematics, athletics, and philosophy to ensure a well rounded student. Then, the student engages in a Course of Study focusing on the specialized interest of the student. The Master and Grandmaster programs are focused specifically on the field of study. The two Universities have many of the same courses of study, though there are some differences. NDSU is home to the Nation’s only law school, the St. Thomas More School of Law, and UD boasts the St. Luke School of Medicine. Both Universities have developed distance and on-base learning programs for Armed Forces personnel interested in pursuing higher education while serving their country. Tuition for these personnel is free. Athletics and Student Living In addition to academics, Demiria’s Universities boast a great array of competitive sports programs for male and female students. These teams include football, baseball, softball, basketball, swimming, diving, wrestling, soccer, gymnastics, and others. These teams are internationally competitive and often send many participants to the CyberNations Olympics. NDSU’s sports teams are known as the Crusaders, and UD’s teams are known as the Arctic Wolves. The “big event” in each sport comes when the Crusaders play the Arctic Wolves in the national championship Series for each sport. The Prince typically attends these events, and is known to make appearances at other sporting events as well. Both Universities boast impressive athletic Stadiums. University of Demiria teams play at the St. Sebastian Stadium and Athletic Complex, and the Crusaders play at the 512 Athletic Center (named in honour of the 512 servicemen who lost their lives in the Notre Dame War). Both complexes feature indoor and outdoor stadiums as well as a natatorium and track. University living provides opportunities for students not only to improve their minds through education and their bodies through athletics, but also affords many opportunities for activism, philanthropy, recreation, and socialization. Greek-letter fraternities and sororities thrive, as do student groups and dormitory living. Sample Writ of Degree THE NOTARY OF EDUCATION, IN THE NAME OF HIS SOVEREIGN HIGHNESS PRINCE RIVA ARUTHA, TO ALL WITHIN THE PRINCE’S DOMAIN: KNOW YE ALL that, having been advised by the Auditor and Grandmasters of the University that KYLE JUSTIN JONES has completed the requisite Course of Study, has been examined by the Grandmasters of the field and has been found to reach the level of education, understanding, and skill befitting the degree, we now award to him the degree of EXPERT of CHEMISTRY with all the privileges and rights thereunto appertaining. GIVEN under pen and seal in Aliahan City, under the Prince’s Rule, this TENTH day of JUNE in the Year of our Lord Jesus Christ 2006, unto the greater glory of the same Jesus Christ Who livest and reignest forever and ever. SIGNATURES: Notary of Education Chair of the Royal Education Council Auditor of the University Dean of the Program of Study category:Demiria